


Second Chances

by kazaki



Category: The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Feels, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An better alternate ending to TCM. #OTPFeels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

David was exhausted from fighting with the Crooked Man. He went towards the door to the attic to finally meet him.

Alas, the man in dark clothes stood there, on top of a chair, gripping the rope and slowly putting his head in. He closed his eyes, filled with tears of regret.

“David…”

“Please…get out of here…don’t come near me…”

“W-what are you saying?” David shouted. “Y-you shouldn’t just—”

“It’s over for me…”

“Goodbye…David.”

“NOOOO! DUKE!”

“DON’T KILL YOURSELF!”

David didn’t like the scenery. He bursts into tears and ran towards the man, Duke MacGahan, in the hopes of saving him. Just as Duke had let go of the rope to end his life, David shoots the top of the rope attached to the ceiling as hard as he can, to hopefully detach the man from the hands of death.

Duke drops unconscious on the floor. David tried to wake him up.

“Duke…please…wake up…” he said with tears in his eyes, as he lifted the man and carried him to his bed downstairs in his room, where he had found the diary.

A few minutes have passed and the silence hasn’t been broken yet. David just sat there alongside Duke in his bed, still barely breathing, but not waking up yet.

“Perhaps I’m too late…”

David then slowly walked away to the door, hoping to get some medical help outside. But suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

“Da…vid…”

He looked back. Duke was awake. He was smiling at him.

“DUKE! YOU’RE OKAY!” said David as he rushed to Duke to hug him. “I’m really glad you’re okay! I’m glad I was able to save you in time…!”

But Duke suddenly turned a bit sad.

“David…why did you save me…I didn’t deserve anything to be saved…after all the pain I put you through…with the Crooked Man…I don’t—”

“Shh…” David tucked Duke back into the bed with his blanket. “Don’t worry about a thing. I know how you have felt all those years, and you knew I have felt it too, so I understand everything, Duke. We share the same kind of pain, so it’s only natural that I would want to save you…even if you wouldn’t remember about me…”

“David…” Duke smiled. “Thank you…for being a kind person to me…I wish…I could know you even more…I wish I could stay with you…”

“You can…” David said. “Let’s go back to the apartment, what do you say?”

Duke nodded, and he was accompanied by David towards the outside of his house, onto David’s car, and back to the place he used to stay in.

“Oh…it’s you!” The landlady recognized him. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Duke! Welcome back! What brings you here?”

“Well, you see…” Duke glanced at David in a shy way. “I’ve recently known my new friend David and I’d like to go back to the room so I could spend some more time to get to know him…”

“Duke…” David blushed and chuckled a bit.

After some transactions with the landlady, Duke moved in to his old room, no. 205, along with David. Everything was peaceful since then.

No more Crooked Man, no more despair.

Just…happiness.

One night, David came home from work when he saw Duke wearing glasses and plunging himself in reading hard-to-understand big books…similar to the ones he saw at the Law School.

“Duke…it’s late at night. What are you doing?”

Duke just smiled at him and said, “I have a plan, David. I’ll study harder to become a lawyer, and I’ll never give up! And when I become one, I’ll save enough money…”

“…for what?”

Duke looked at his blue eyes and said these words:

“…I heard from the news that there’s now a surgical treatment for mild color blindness. If I could just save enough money for that…then I’d like to use it for you…”

David was shocked, overwhelmed, and he just froze there. He didn’t know what to say.

“D-don’t be sad about it…please…I’m just trying to help you the best way I can…because I know how hard it was for you to let go of your dreams of being a pilot…so I just…”

David then rushed to Duke and hugged him tight.

“Duke…what you’re doing…it’s too much…but I can’t just turn it away, right? Just like when D gave me that energy drink…yes…I’ll accept your kindness for me…thank you…really….thank you…for understanding me…….”

“I’ll make sure to pass the next bar exam!” said Duke enthusiastically, as if imitating D’s expressions. “Besides, I have a great friend who will support me…”

“…who?”

“David Hoover, of course.” Duke smiled.

David smiled back.

“Okay Duke…just don’t push yourself. Let’s go to bed after a few hours, okay?”

“Okay David…”

They may have lived as crooked men  
With only crooked things,  
But in the end, they had each other  
To straighten their crooked dreams.

THE END


End file.
